Perfect Promise
by Lucybeli
Summary: Após todos os problemas serem finalmente resolvidos, Rose e Dimitri podem finalmente ficar juntos. Lissa, melhor amiga e Moroi protegida por Rose, resolve dar férias a amiga. E Rose vai curtir muito. Com Dimitri. Na Rússia.
1. Perfect Promise

**Capítulo Um**

-Lissa, desista nunca que vou abandonar você. Sou sua guardiã, é meu dever ficar aqui na corte, protegendo você! – Eu disse um pouco alto demais. Estávamos em seu quarto de grande rainha, que agora ela ocupava. Mas não adiantava ser rainha, tinha que ser teimosa também.

-Rose... Por favor, agora que sou a rainha tenho muitos e muitos guardiões, sério, eu queria você do meu lado na universidade, você sabe que... – Ela começou a dizer com a cabeça baixa, mas eu continuei.

- O laço não existe mais, e blá blá blá. Eu sei Lissa, mas mesmo assim, agora sou igual aos outros guardiões, mas mesmo assim, ainda tem Dimitri, ele não pode largar Christian assim – Falei pensando que tinha ganhado a briga, mas ela tinha uma carta extra na manga.

-Você acha mesmo, que eu não já resolvi tudo? Até Dimitri concordou – Disse ela baixinho, mas acabei escutando.

-Como assim? Ele concordou com esse absurdo? O que aconteceu com o deus dos guardiões? Com toda aquela responsabilidade? Vou falar com ele agora – Disse já me dirigindo para a porta, mas ela parou em minha frente, impedindo-me.

-Dimitri não está na corte. Está com Christian, eles... Sairam – Disse ela saindo de minha frente e indo sentar-se na cama. Senti que tinha algo contra mim ali.

-Ok. – Eu disse batendo as palmas das mãos em minha perna e jogando as mãos para cima. – Vocês são terríveis, mas não me farão mudar de ideia – Eu disse sem olhar para ela, e saí do quarto. Andei pelos corredores puta da vida, como eles poderiam me privar de escolher ou não, sair de férias? Eles vinham primeiro. Era esse o lema, nada tinha mudado. Tudo bem que passamos por coisas extremas, mas o lema dos guardiões ainda era esse: Eles vinham na frente, e realmente eu não queria ficar longe de Lissa.

Tudo bem que eu queria ficar com meu Dimitri, e me perder naquele maravilhoso corpo dele. Mas, eles vinham primeiro. Às vezes a vontade é mandar as regras irem para o inferno, mas Lissa além de minha amiga era a rainha, e tinha feito Dimitri, meu Dimitri voltar a ser dampiro. Eu devia tudo a ela, e ele tinha feito aquela promessa para ela, que sempre seria grato e tudo mais, mas acabou como guardião de Christian, namorado de Lissa, para podermos ficar juntos.

Andei pacientemente lento até o meu quarto, que ficava praticamente do outro lado da corte. Ao entrar, tranquei a porta e fui logo tirando a roupa, primeiro à camisa, a calça, e estava a desabotoar o sutiã, quando um pigarro me assusta. Olho para a cama, e vejo aquele deuso sentado, as grandes fendas castanhas no lugar dos olhos me encarando com um desejo indescritível. Seus braços musculosos, estava para trás, apoiando seu másculo corpo na cama.

-Pode continuar – Ah! Aquela voz maravilhosa, rouca e com o leve som sexy. Meu grau de excitação já estava máximo com certeza.

Porém, ele estava de complô com Lissa, eu não iria ceder hoje, apesar de querer muito, muito mesmo. Aquele 1,95 de pura luxúria se levantou e tão graciosamente se moveu até mim, me envolvendo em seus braços fortes. Minhas mãos desceram por seu peito, e brincaram com o fecho de sua calça, mas só brincaram. Por fim, bati em seu peito e o empurrei, mas ele era, com toda certeza mais forte que eu. Segurou meus punhos em seu peito, desceu seus lábios por meu pescoço, e por um momento lembrei quando seus caninos de Strigoi perfuraram minha pele, e me deixei ser a prostituta de sangue dele_. " Ele pressionou os lábios contra minha bochecha e então seguiu um surpreendente caminho de beijos carinhosos até meu pescoço. Novamente senti meu corpo ansiando por ele e odiei a mim mesma pela fraqueza" _. Voltei a realidade com seus lábios em meu ouvido, sussurrando:

-O que houve? Por que está tão... Diferente? – Perguntou ele voltando a beijar meu pescoço. Seus dentes, não mais tão afiados quando era Strigoi, mordiscaram minha pele, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça para trás, dando todo espaço possível para ele possuir.

Suas mãos já desciam por minhas costas, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo em minha coluna, quando delicadamente suas mãos pararam para desabotoar o fecho do sutiã, parei, e com muito esforço, me afastei. Ele fez uma cara descrente.

-Que história é essa de férias? – Perguntei me afastando, praticamente nua, ele se virou não prestando atenção no que falava, só ficou me encarando. – Alou, Dimitri! – Estalei os dedos e ele acordou rapidamente do transe. – Férias? Que historinha é essa?

Ele ficou meio pensativo ainda em pé, onde eu tinha o deixado. Depois se aproximou e sentou em minha frente.

-Rose, entenda, depois de tudo que a gente passou, nós passamos, Lissa veio com essa história de dar "férias" para nós. Christian claro, que concordou com ela – Disse ele revirando os olhos teatralmente – Então, não tive escolha a não ser ceder, e você vai comigo, deixo até você escolher o destino – Disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando ainda mais de mim, nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, mas quando nossas bocas iam se encontrar, desviei me levantando, deixando-o de boca aberta, chocado.

-Mas e o sistema de guardiões? Vai mudar completamente sem nós dois temporariamente – Eu disse com as mãos na cintura em sua frente.

-Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado Rose, Lissa é a rainha, deixa de besteira – Falou ele puxando-me mais para perto pelo elástico de minha calcinha. Ok, eu estava sendo chata. Sentei em seu colo, e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços.

-Ok, Sr. Belikov – Eu disse dando um beijinho em seus lábios – Você venceu, mas como nosso acordo, eu escolho para onde iremos. E não tente trapacear – Eu disse estreitando os olhos para ele. Ele riu e me virou na cama, ficando em cima de mim. Trabalhei ardilosamente para tirar sua camisa, e quando finalmente consegui, com um pouco de sua ajuda, tirar toda sua roupa, uma montinho se formou ao chão, ao lado da cama. Agora estávamos finalmente no corpo a corpo. A sensação de sua pele na minha era algo realmente de outro mundo, ainda me perguntava se poderia algo ser tão bom, como sexo com esse muso maravilhoso.

Nossa noite tinha apenas começado. Como nossas férias começariam, e não seriam tão diferentes.


	2. Baia

**Aqui está capítulo novo! Espero que estejam gostando, e não esqueçam de deixar um review!**

**Boa leitura**

**Capítulo Dois – Baia**

_Dimitri Pov_

Ninguém podia contra Rose Hathaway, nem eu. Depois de Lissa, realmente me implorar para eu levar Rose para qualquer lugar, longe daquela corte, para que ela pudesse relaxar de todo o turbilhão do qual passamos, eu consegui convencê-la de ir. Mas com uma condição, que agora eu não estava nada gostando.

-Dimitri você já está pronto? – Gritava Rose do banheiro do quarto.

-Só estou esperando você, Roza – Disse sentando-me na cama, junto a sua bolsa. Quando ela viu isso acontecer, saiu correndo e pegou a bolsa com tal violência que me assustei.

-Não adianta Dimitri. Você não vai ver para onde vamos – Disse ela me encarando com um olhar de congelar até a alma. Na realidade eu nem estava pensando nisso.

-Rose, você está paranoica demais, eu acho melhor me contar logo para onde vamos e tudo ficará bem melhor. – Eu disse levantando e enlaçando sua cintura com meus braços, ela estava quase cedendo, mas deu um beijo em meu peito e se afastou.

-Nem tente. E sinto lhe avisar, mas terei que te vendar quando chegarmos lá – Disse ela com uma cara de pena. Como assim me vendar?

-Ah não Rose... – Comecei a protestar, mas ela segurou meu rosto, e colou nossas bocas, num beijo doce, devastador e rápido. Aquela mulher era meu ponto franco. – Hum... Você não existe Roza. Vamos, vamos logo, quero ver aonde você vai me levar – Eu disse arrastando-a porta a fora com nossas malas em uma mão, e sua mão na outra.

-Temos que ir ver minha mãe e Abe – Abe Mazur, o homem mais "terrível" de acordo com Rose, tinha mudado o ponto de vista da filha. Agora eles estavam tendo um bom relacionamento de família mesmo, Abe incrivelmente estava bem, bem próximo mesmo de Janine, e ainda ia com a minha cara, ganhei uns pontos com ele. Afastamo-nos um pouco da corte, para um pequeno condomínio privativo que ficava perto da corte. Abe estava em permanência por aqui. Ao chegarmos, Rose tocou a campainha e logo Janine veio nos atender.

-Rose! – Disse ela animada abraçando a filha, e logo depois apertou minha mão. – Já está indo? – Perguntou ela, dando espaço na porta para que entrássemos.

-Sim, mãe. E não esqueça que tem gente por aqui que não sabe para onde estamos indo – Disse Rose um pouco alto, aposto que era para Abe se tocar nessa dica.

-Claro Zmey Júnior – Disse Abe aparecendo na sala, trajado com seu típico cachecol.

-Sabe que odeio quando me chama assim, pai – Disse ela indo dar um abraço nele. Sorri ao ver a cena. Enquanto conversávamos na sala, Lissa entrou acompanhada por Christian na sala.

-Olá pessoal – Disse ela animada, abraçando a mim e a Rose. – Animados com a viajem? Já sabe para onde vai né Dimitri? Aposto que está com sau...

-LISSA! – Gritou Rose, se levantando e puxando a amiga para longe. Fiquei parado analisando as palavras de Vasilisa. Se ela tivesse concluído a frase, será que a palavra seria saudade? Hmm.

-Não se preocupe Dimitri, confie em Rose, ela escolheu um ótimo lugar – Disse Abe, dando um sorriso camarada.

-Eu confio – Passei a mão por minha perna, meio impaciente.

-Pronto Dimitri, podemos ir – Disse Rose, entrando novamente na sala, e pegando minha mão.

Despedimo-nos de todos e rumamos para o aeroporto. Ao chegamos lá, Rose me manteve bem longe do guichê. Eu iria aguentar, afinal de contas já estávamos a caminho do bendito lugar "secreto".

-Isso é realmente necessário, amor – Disse ela recostando-se em meu peito, quando já estávamos decolando – Não fica zangado, eu aposto que você irá amar. – Disse ela levantando seu olhar para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos.

-Confio em você, mas... – Estava pronto para pedir uma dica, mas repensei na ideia. Eu tinha um plano maior. – Descanse, você deve estar cansada – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. A aninhei em meus braços, e logo sua respiração se acalmou, denunciando seu sono.

Fiz um sinal para que uma das aeromoças se aproximasse de nossos assentos.

-O que deseja senhor? – Perguntou ela baixo, para que não acordasse Rose.

-Gostaria de saber, para onde está indo esse avião – Perguntei o mais baixo possível para a mulher, mas ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso informa-lo. – Sussurrou ela.

-Como assim não pode informar? – Perguntei perplexo com a resposta que ela me deu.

-São ordens, pode parecer loucura, mas todos nesse avião foram informados a não dar nenhum tipo de informação que o senhor pedir. Ordens de Rose Hathaway.

Eu não acredito nisso. Ela não fez isso.

-Ok, obrigado. – Eu disse e voltei a me recostar na cadeira. Rose tinha perdido completamente o controle. Tudo bem que eu dei carta branca para ela escolher o lugar para onde iríamos, mas jamais cheguei a pensar que chegaria a esse ponto.

Todo esse segredo estava quase a me levar a pensar que estávamos indo para a Rússia. Mas depois repensei e Rose, não faria isso, ela sabe que para minha família eu morri, e seria um grande choque para eles, não necessariamente eu os veria se fosse para a Rússia, mas abrir feridas já saradas não era uma boa opção. Então relaxei e acabei adormecendo.

-Dimitri... – Aquela voz suave, sussurrava em meu ouvido – Acorda amor, já chegamos – Enquanto ela me sacudia levemente, despertei, nunca dormia assim tão profundamente, a não ser que estive extremamente cansado, coisa que eu estava.

-Finalmente – Eu disse levantando-me rapidamente, mas ela me impediu.

-Calminha – Disse Rose, espalmando suas mãos em meu peito, me impedindo de continuar, fez um sinal com o dedo para que eu virasse de costas, e assim fiz. – Não fique irritado, eu irei te guiar, e é só você usar seus instintos – Disse ela colocando uma faixa preta sobre meus olhos. Maravilha.

-Roza, isso não é necessário. – Eu tentei argumentar, mas ela já estava segurando minha mão e me arrastando para fora do avião. De que adiantaria ter um nome tão renomado de guardião se ela tinha o controle de tudo?

Rose me guiou até um carro, onde ela deixou-me entrar, e colocou as malas dentro do carro. Logo após escutei a porta da mala, se fechar, e ela entrar no carro, não ao meu lado, mas provavelmente no lado do motorista.

-Alugou um carro? – Perguntei perplexo para ela. Tudo para eu não perguntar nada a um motorista de taxi.

-Abe sendo quem é por aqui, tem suas vantagens – Disse ela sorrindo, e partiu com o carro. Conversamos a viagem inteira, que pelos meus cálculos às cegas, foi mais ou menos umas cinco horas. Após todas essas horas, finalmente paramos e Rose soltou um suspiro longo e pesado. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta traseira, sentando-se ao meu lado. Tirou a faixa de meus olhos e deu um leve beijo em meus lábios.

-Pelo menos isso eu mereço, depois de todo esse tempo – Eu disse sorrindo, e passando a mão por sua nuca, puxando sua boca mais uma vez de encontro a minha. Minha língua invadiu sua boca, que cedeu a meus pedidos imediatamente. Suas mãos foram para cada lado de meu rosto e afastou nosso beijo. – E agora, o que faremos nessa viagem que está sendo um saco para mim? – Perguntei irônico. Já estava escuro, e nada além de escuridão permanecia do lado de fora do carro.

-Preciso que você fique calmo, e com certeza vai ficar feliz. A viagem está começando agora – Disse ela abrindo a porta do carro e saindo, fiz o mesmo. A cidade não estava tão escura, acho que Rose, apelou para os vidros fumês, na parte interna e externa do carro, pouco para o que ela já fez. – Vamos – Disse ela pegando em minha mão, e a apertando com um pouco de força.

Andamos um pouco até uma pequena, mas aconchegante casa. Mas antes de entrarmos, estanquei na entrada. Era ali. Baia. Onde eu tinha nascido. Minha família estava além daquela porta. Família essa que pensou que eu tinha morrido. De repente momentos borrados de toda minha infância ali percorreram minha mente, imagens de tudo e todos. Respirei com dificuldade e me virei para Rose.

-Não posso fazer isso. – Disse já me virando para voltar para o carro, mas ela, segurou meu punho, com força na qual até agora eu desconhecia.

-Você vai fazer isso. É isso o que você quer. Dimitri, cadê toda aquela força que você tinha? Que você tem? Conheço você, não pode estar com medo de enfrentar sua família, você deveria estar feliz, de estar de volta, a um lugar no qual você viveu toda sua infância, amor. – Disse ela encarando-me. Seus olhos em um contato direto com os meus.

-Rose, eu saí daqui para honrar os homens guardiões, e acabei como um Strigoi que mata todos que ver pela frente, eu morri para eles – Disse, meus olhos ardendo, as lágrimas querendo escapar, mas eu não as deixaria cair.

-Você não é mais isso. Agora você é como eles, como eu. Um dampiro, e precisa aceitar isso. Você mesmo me disse que já se perdoou por tudo aquilo que fez no passado Dimitri, passado. Vamos encarar o futuro agora, por favor. Não faça isso. – Minha vontade era realmente fazer aquilo que Rose falava entrar por aquela porta e matar a saudade de toda minha família, mas parecia que toda minha força física e emocional tinha se esvaído por completo. – Você não está sozinho. Está comigo, e eu não te prometi que não deixaria nada te acontecer? – Perguntou ela, abraçando-me pela cintura. Envolvi sua cintura, e deixei meus lábios beijarem o topo de sua cabeça;

-Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo, Roza – Disse, apertando-a contra mim.

-Preparado agora? – Perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para me olhar. Passou as costas de sua mão por meus olhos, limpando os vestígios de lágrima que ali estavam.

-Com você, sempre estou. – Depois daquilo, ficamos parados em frente à porta, e Rose deu duas batidas delicadas. Esperamos um pouco, mas ninguém atendeu então Rose, já foi abrindo a porta – Ei! Isso é invasão Rose! – Eu disse, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou, foi entrando e logo fui atrás dela, me abaixando um pouco para passar pela porta. Ao entrarmos a sala estava com toda a minha família, todos petrificados assim como eu fiquei. Minha mãe, minha vó, Karolina, Viktória, Sonya, e algumas crianças que eu supus que fossem meus sobrinhos. Rose apertou sua mão na minha.

Viktória se levantou rapidamente, e abraçou minha cintura com força, soltei minha mão de Rose, e a abracei com força também. Suas lágrimas molhavam minha camisa.

-Dimitri, não acredito nisso – Disse ela, pegando em meu rosto, meus braços e voltando a me abraçar – Você não sabe o quão tristes ficamos com sua perda. Mas você voltou, voltou!

Eu estava em êxtase demais, para poder falar alguma coisa. Olena permanecia parada me olhando, não aguentei e fui até ela, abraçando-a com tanto vigor, que não restou a ela se retesar, abraçou-me com a mesma força a qual eu tinha aplicado.

-Não acreditei quando Rose nos disse que você tinha voltado a ser, meu Dimitri. – Disse ela em meio às lágrimas. Afastei-a e encarei, limpando suas lágrimas, enquanto ela limpava as minhas. Sorri para ela e encarei Rose.

-Então, quer dizer que todo mundo sabia Rose, só eu que permaneci no escuro? – Perguntei encarando-a. Ela fez uma cara de que sabia que estava encrencada.

-Era surpresa. Todos daqui sabiam sim, que você tinha voltado a ser dampiro, mas não sabiam que viríamos tão cedo para cá. Isso, ninguém sabia realmente. – Disse ela defendendo-se. Estreitei os olhos para ela, e ela concordou com a cabeça, já sabendo que eu iria conversar com ela mais tarde.

Depois disso, falei com todos. Sonya, que agora estava com sua bebezinha de três meses. Karolina, que tinha meus dois sobrinhos, Zoya e Paul, e por fim, minha avó. A esquisitona de acordo com Rose. Não éramos tão apegados assim, mas mesmo assim, foi um bom reencontro. Conversamos bastante, depois que as crianças foram dormir de tudo mesmo, até de minha época como Strigoi. Horas e horas a fio de conversas descontraídas, Rose já estava apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Estava amanhecendo, então todos estávamos cansados.

-Acho melhor irmos Rose – Eu disse para ela, que logo despertou de seu cochilo em meu ombro.

-Não vão ficar aqui? – Perguntou mamãe, mas Rose negou com a cabeça antes que eu pudesse responder.

-Vamos para uma pousada aqui perto, depois voltamos, prometo, e depois vamos para São Petersburgo. Depois de tanto me oferecerem férias, quando eu finalmente aceito, ganho só uma semana. Um absurdo isso – Disse ela levantando-se e sorrindo para mim. Sorri novamente, levantando-me e beijando sua testa.

Nos despedimos e fomos para o carro, mas antes que Rose assumisse o volante, fui para o lado do motorista.

-Não quero morrer tão cedo Rose – Eu disse pedindo as chaves do carro, ela me deu sem hesitar e fomos para a "pequena pousada" que ficava a menos de 15 quilômetros da casa de minha família. A pousada era formada por dez pequenas casinhas, Rose foi cambaleando para a recepção, enquanto eu a esperava no carro, disse ela que não precisava de minha ajuda para andar. Então fiquei esperando, e logo ela voltou com a chave do apartamento.

-É o número 10, ou seja, fica lááá no final – Disse ela apontando para longe, já estava drogada de sono. Ao chegarmos ela abriu e tirei nossas malas, quando acabei de tirar as malas, tranquei a porta e Rose já estava esparramada na cama, de bruços. Passei minhas pernas por cada lado de seu corpo, e desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, sua pele se arrepiou pelo contato, e logo ela estava bastante esperta, sem vestígios de sono.

-Você foi uma menina muito malvada Rosemarie – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, e novamente os pelos de seu corpo se erriçaram.

-Hum... E você vai me castigar Belikov? – Perguntou ela, sou voz se resumia a um gemido, abafado pelo travesseiro.

-Você acha que merece ser castigada Hathaway? – Perguntei saindo de cima dela e virando para mim, voltando a prender seu corpo sobre o meu.

-Acho que mereço sim – Sua voz era pura safadeza. Meus lábios se juntaram aos seus, sua língua brigava em uma sincronia perfeita com a minha. Deixei minha língua passar pelo seu lábio inferior, enquanto ela gemia em rendição a mim. A ponta de minha língua desceu por seu lábio, seu queixo, desceu por seu pescoço. Encarei seus olhos, agora escuros de desejo, me encaravam de volta, minhas mãos subiram por sua coxa, apertando-a, apertei sua cintura, e recebi um arquejo de seus lábios rosados, seu corpo se arqueou contra o meu, desabotoei sua calça, mas deixei-a ainda intacta. Agarrei a barra de sua camisa, enquanto ela suspendia seu corpo, o bastante para que eu pudesse arrancar a camisa para fora de seu corpo. Joguei sua camisa em qualquer canto do quarto, e fiquei admirando-a, toda a beleza de seu corpo maravilhoso, ela sorrio para mim, e me chamou com o dedo. Estiquei meu corpo para encontrar seus lábios, suas mãos hábeis tiraram minha camisa.

Em um momento de fraqueza, Rose me empurrou e ficou por cima de mim, tirou sua calça, e estava a desabotoar a minha, apoiei-me nos ombros, para encará-la. Suas mãos, tiravam minha calça juntamente com a boxer. Sem hesitar, suas mãos se fecharam em torno de meu membro, subindo e descendo, num movimento lento e gostoso. Trinquei meus dentes, e apertei o lençol, quando sua cabeça inclinou-se para frente, e sua pequena boca se fechou em torno da cabeça de meu pau, sugando-o ferozmente. Sua língua circulava toda extensão, enquanto seu olhar safado se encontrava com o meu. Seus movimentos começaram a ficar mais intensos, tanto sua mão massageava-o, como sua boca o sugava mais avidamente.

-Roza... Pare, por favor, pare – Gemi, e imediatamente ela parou, lambendo os lábios.

-Hesitando Dimitri? – Perguntou ela sentando em meu peito, beijando meu pescoço, e indo para meus lábios – Pensei que fosse essa sua primeira lição: Nunca hesitar – Disse ela em meus lábios. Girei-a na cama, prensando seu corpo contra o meu na cama. Arranquei as peças de roupa que ainda lhe sobraram, e beijei cada centímetro de sua pele. Escalei seu corpo, alcançando seus lábios, capturei-os chupando-os, sugando sua língua, e enroscando-a com a minha. Minha boca seguia ávida por seu pescoço, e parou em seu ouvido.

-Nunca hesitei, e não é agora que vou hesitar Roza – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e voltei a descer por seu corpo. Suguei seu seio, fazendo-a arquear-se de encontro á minha. Minhas mãos subiram por sua perna e encontraram seu sexo, molhado e úmido, pronto para mim – Hum Roza, completamente pronta para mim – naquela situação, as únicas coisas que saíam era gemidos de minha boca, e da de Rose. Distribuí beijos por sua barriga, às vezes lambendo-a, e finalmente cheguei a sua feminilidade, que escorria seu tesão.

Passei minha língua por suas dobras.

-Dimitri... Por favor – Gemeu ela, se contorcendo sob minhas mãos. Ri, por sua antecipação, e enterrei minha boca naquela carne rosada. Suguei todo seu sumo, enterrei minha língua repetidas vezes em sua fenda. Enquanto chupava seu clitóris, enfiei-lhe um dedo, suas costas afastaram-se do colchão, de sua boca saíam audíveis gemidos e uivos. Seus urros de prazer eram tão intensos, só me deixaram mais excitado, adicionei mais um dedo, e estoquei-os com força. Seus músculos começaram a se contrair, denunciando seu orgasmo próximo. Tirei meus dedos e beijei seu sexo. – Hum? – Gemeu ela em desgosto.

Posicionei-me em sua frente, afastando suas pernas, e penetrando-a lentamente. Ela se esticou, tentando de alguma forma antecipar a penetração, mas não deixei, segurei sua cintura, impedindo-a. Penetrei-a lentamente, entrando e saindo de seu corpo com movimentos lentos, que a faziam arfar. Toda sua extensão era apertada, o que me fazia enlouquecer, e me apertar. Olhei em seus olhos, eles me encaravam.

Rose, colocou um sorriso safado nos lábios, e pompeou meu pau.

-Hum Rose...

Continuei estocando, agora com movimentos fortes e rápidos. Girei-nos na cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse montada em mim. Suas cavalgadas eram rápidas e ritimadas, seu corpo subia e descia em meu membro. Suas unhas arranhavam meu peito, enquanto eu apertava com posse sua cintura, seu peito...

Em mais algumas estocadas, nossos corpos estremeceram em um intenso orgasmo, nossos gemidos em uníssono ecoaram pelo quarto.

Com a respiração descompassada, Rose deitou sob meu peito, deixando-me ainda dentro dela, meu sêmen escorrendo de seu corpo.

-Amo você – Disse ela, arranhando com carinho meu peito. Beijou-me nos lábios e saiu de cima de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado. Virei-me para poder vê-la melhor.

-Amo você, Roza – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e beijei sua testa.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, até que Rose, levantou-se ainda nua, e foi rebolando provocantemente até o banheiro.

-Vou tomar banho – Disse ela, com um olhar bem convidativo. – Não vem?

-Só um banho? – Perguntei encarando-a.

-Se você quiser, posso dar muito mais – Disse ela, voltando e puxando-me da cama. Colando minha boca na sua, enquanto eu carregava-a para o banheiro. Viva as férias!


	3. Encontro inesperado

Capítulo Três – Encontro inesperado

-Roza... – Sussurrou a voz dele em meu ouvido. Sorri e me virei na cama, para encará-lo. – Finalmente, bela adormecida. Sabe que horas são? Cinco da tarde, hora de esticar essas pernas – Disse ele passando a mão por minha coxa desnuda.

-Huum... Mas você me cansou muito essa noite, me deixa dormir mais um pouco? – Perguntei passando meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, minhas pernas enroscaram-se com as dele, e beijei seus lábios com leveza.

-Cansei? Quem foi que me chamou para um "banho"? – Perguntou ele fazendo aspas no ar. Ri de sua encenação e beijei seus lábios novamente, agora com ferocidade. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, suas mãos entraram por minha camisa, e apertaram meu seio esquerdo, fazendo-me gemer sob seus lábios, mas de repente ele parou com as carícias, prendeu meus punhos em suas mãos, acima de minha cabeça. – Acho melhor irmos, ou se não perderemos o trem, e ainda temos que passar na casa das Belikova's. – Sorriu ele, dando-me um selinho e saindo de cima de mim.

-Você precisa parar de fazer isso! – Eu disse sentando-me na cama, enquanto ele se vestia, pegando suas roupas que estavam pelo quarto. Eu tinha desarrumado toda a mala, procurando algo para vestir – Gosta de provocar e depois sair, vai ter volta Dimitri! – Falei encarando-o. Ele olhou para mim com descrença, e ignorou-me. Ele verá em breve.

Levantei-me da cama e me tranquei no banheiro, dando língua para ele antes de fechar a porta, num ato infantil. Tomei um banho rápido, pois se eu demorasse mais um pouco, realmente perderíamos o trem para São Petersburgo. Saí do banheiro enrolada numa toalha, e fui procurar o que vestir na mala desarrumada. Dimitri falava em russo com alguém ao telefone, e a me ver entrando no quarto novamente, falou o que parecia ser uma despedida, também em russo, e desligou o telefone.

-Pronta? – Perguntou encarando-me ao sentar na cama.

-Se ao menos você quiser que eu saia de toalha, pela rua, sim eu estou pronta – Brinquei revirando os olhos. Peguei uma calça, e uma blusa preta. Amarrei meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, peguei a bolsa e vire-me para Dimitri. – Vamos.

-Está linda – Disse vindo até mim e beijando meu pescoço. Ficou atrás de mim, e beijou minha nuca, onde ficavam minhas marcas. – Sabia que sempre teria orgulho de você Roza. – Disse ele distribuindo beijos carinhosos por minha nuca. Minha pele se arrepiou pelo contato, e logo me afastei.

-Vamos logo, se não nos atrasaremos ainda mais – Disse beijando seus lábios de leve, e pegando nossas bolsas que seriam necessárias, apenas para dois dias. Passamos rapidamente na casa da família de Dimitri, apenas para nos despedir, sabendo que ainda voltaríamos, Olena ficou receosa de irmos, queria ficar o tempo todo com o filho. Embarcamos quando iria dar sete da noite, então chegaríamos apenas às dez da noite, já que a viagem de trem era bem mais rápida, do que de carro. Estávamos abraçados na cabine quando Dimitri começou com uma conversa um tanto estranha.

-Rose, já pensou em ter filhos?

-Hã? Não... Quer dizer... Sim... Não sei Dimitri, porque a pergunta? – Perguntei sentando-me para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Nos dois sabíamos que não podíamos ter filhos, por conta de sermos dampiros, e dampiros com dampiros não reproduzem, enfim...

-Não é nada, só queria mesmo saber – Disse ele, me olhando por um breve momento e voltando a encarar as pequenas luzes que passavam rapidamente pela janela do trem.

-Ei... – Virei seu queixo para mim – Claro que é alguma coisa, me diz. Você não faria essa pergunta por nada. Você queria ter um filho? É isso? – Perguntei receosa pela resposta, mas já sabendo qual seria. Um tempo atrás, a louca da Tasha, que tentou me matar, iria fazer um "trato" com Dimitri, para eles ficarem juntos, e como ela era Moroi, eles podiam ter uma criança. Ele demorou a responder.

-Eu não sei Rose. Mas sei que não podemos, mas não importa, ficar com você é tudo o que eu quero, podendo ou não ter uma criança. – Falou ele, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, puxou-me para si, envolvendo-me em um abraço apertado.

Ficamos assim, abraçados, até chegarmos à estação em São Petersburgo. Descemos de mãos dadas, eu com minha mochila nas costas, e Dimitri segurando sua pequena mala. Andamos um pouco, até pegarmos um táxi, e irmos para o hotel, onde eu tinha feito nossa reserva. Ao chegarmos ao nosso quarto no hotel, que era enorme, deitei na imensa cama.

-Ah não Rose... Nós virmos para passear, não para ficarmos o dia inteiro num quarto de hotel – Disse ele puxando minha perna para fora da cama. Levantei apenas minha cabeça, para poder olhá-lo.

-Podemos fazer dessa viagem, um tanto excitante, se ficarmos no quarto do hotel – Eu disse, com uma voz sedutora, mas dessa vez, ele não caiu.

-Lembra, quando eu te disse que te traria para conhecer a Rússia... – Disse ele.

-Mas eu já estive aqui, se não se lembra. Já conheço – Não era verdade. Eu tinha vindo apenas naquela missão "suicida", não tive tempo para ver todas as belezas da Rússia.

-Você não me engana, Rose. Vamos – Disse ele colocando minha bolsa em um dos seus braços, e me ergueu da cama, como se chegássemos a nossa casa depois do casamento.

-Dimitri! – Falei assustada enquanto ele abria a porta do quarto para sairmos. – Pode me colocar no chão!

-Só te colocarei no chão, quando estivermos bem longe desse quarto. – Disse ele, passando a chave na porta, e colocando-a em seu bolso traseiro. Andou até o elevador e finalmente, me colocou no chão. – Prontinho.

-Isso foi totalmente desnecessário! E eu estou cansada, vamos ficar no quarto – Disse passando a mão por seu peito. Ele a segurou e olhou em meus olhos.

-Você tem que ver além do sexo Hathaway – Disse ele, abaixando-se um pouco para poder ficar na altura de meus olhos – Vamos passear um pouco, depois voltamos e faremos o que você quiser, ok?

-Adorei a ideia, você precisa negociar comigo, antes de sair me arrastando por aí Belikov – Eu disse dando uma piscadela para ele, e entrando no elevador que tinha acabado de chegar.

Andamos. Andamos parcialmente por toda a Rússia, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. No começo eu realmente estava bastante empolgada, vimos os grandes edifícios de formas "aceboladas" e com cores incríveis, era tudo muito colorido. Até numa apresentação de ballet fomos, como diziam que o mais belo balé estava nas escolas da Rússia.

E como já estava morta, implorando para voltarmos para o hotel, andei cada vez mais devagar, apoiada em Dimitri.

-Por favor, amor... Vamos voltar – Choraminguei.

-Rose, temos muitas coisas para ver ainda. – Disse ele mais animado impossível. E de repente tive uma ideia maravilhosa. Nada melhor que relembrar o passado. Essa parte do passado, pelo menos.

-Então, vamos comer alguma coisa! Sei um lugar maravilhoso, que frequentei quando estive por aqui – Eu disse puxando-o em direção ao Rouxinol. Aquele no qual fiquei de guarda dias a fio, procurando saber onde ficava a vila dampira. Andamos um pouco até que chegamos e Dimitri me olhou com uma cara, que dizia negação.

-Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou ele, quando entramos. Vários Moroi, estavam lá, com suas dampiras, que tinham algumas marcas pelo pescoço. Mas muitos humanos estavam no local, então não tinha por que ele está assim. Não tinha Strigoi, estava seguro. Sem contar a quantidade imensa de guardiões.

-Claro que tenho – Disse puxando-o para sentar em uma mesa mais afastada do tumulto. O restaurante tinha mudado bastante, agora uma pista de dança, ficava um pouco mais afastada de onde ficavam as mesas, e parecia, agora que os quartos estavam ainda mais escondidos. Dimitri sentou-se tenso na mesa, e pediu um suco. Fala sério.

– Traga dois desse, e coloque vodca.

-O que? Não, por favor, sem vodca, só o suco. – Disse Dimitri me censurando com o olhar.

-Nada disso, traga com vodca, os dois. – Eu disse para a garçonete, que riscava o pedido, e anotava novamente.

-Sem vodca.

-Com vodca.

-DÁ PARA VOCÊS DECIDIREM LOGO? – Gritou a garota impaciente. Arregalei os olhos de espanto.

-Sem vodca as duas – Disse Dimitri, eu ia protestar, mas o olhar assustador da garçonete me fez desistir.

-Qual é Dimitri, sou maior de idade! – Eu disse encarando-o. Seus profundos olhos castanhos me encararam de volta, com um tom autoritário.

-Não para beber, bebidas alcoólicas. Isso só com vinte e um Rose, ou já se esqueceu? – Disse ele, completamente certo, como sempre.

Revirei os olhos, e tomei um gole do suco que tinha acabado de chegar. Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor, por um momento. Eu tamborilava os dedos na mesa, enquanto Dimitri inspecionava o lugar com cautela. Levantei-me, e sua cabeça virou-se rapidamente para mim.

-Vem, vamos dançar – Eu disse puxando sua mão, mas ele não se moveu do lugar.

-Não, não. Não sei dançar – Disse ele, sorrindo totalmente sem graça. Revirei os olhos e puxei-o novamente, mas ele novamente não se levantou. Olhei-o séria, e puxei de novo, ele balançou a cabeça, mas veio comigo.

Fomos para a pista, que tocava uma música bastante animada, comecei a mexer meu corpo de acordo com a música, enquanto Dimitri ficava parado. Soltei seus braços do nó que formavam em suas costas, e coloquei-as em minha cintura, deixando sentir meu rebolado. Ele sorriu, e logo se soltou um pouco, mas o bastante para me fazer rir.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ele. Passei minhas mãos por sua nuca, e aproximei-o de mim, colando nossas bocas, num beijo de início, lento e cuidadoso, mas que logo se tornou devastador e excitante. Sua boca se afastou da minha, ao ver que aquele beijo era para ter muito mais coisa – É melhor irmos embora – Arfou ele, sua testa colada na minha.

Pagamos nossa pequena conta e saímos andando pelos becos de São Petersburgo, andávamos rindo, até que escutamos um grito ensurdecedor de uma mulher. Olhamo-nos e saímos em disparada na direção do grito. Paralisei quando chegamos ao beco, onde um Strigoi tinha sua boca colada na garganta de um Moroi, não dava para ver seu rosto, mas a mulher que provavelmente estava com ele, eu conhecia muito bem. Era Sidney. Dimitri, logo empurrou com toda sua força, o Strigoi se cima do Moroi, e eu fui a cima dele, peguei a estaca que estava no cinto de Dimitri, e parti para cima dele, mas ele foi mais rápido, pegou em meu braço, e estava quase quebrando-o, não antes de Dimitri empurrá-lo, pegar a estaca de minha mão, e antes que o Strigoi se estabiliza-se do soco que tinha levado, Dimitri estacou-o certeiramente no coração. Tirando a estaca e voltando a finca-la. Dimitri andou até mim, e ajudou-me a levantar.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou beijando minha testa.

-Sim, e você? – Perguntei checando-o para ver se havia algum arranhão. Nada. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Olhei para Sidney que estava ao lado, do Moroi, que agora eu pude reconhecê-lo. Era Adrian. Adrian Ivaskov. Corri até onde Sidney chorava com Adrian no colo, ela estava com um pequeno frasco em suas mãos trêmulas, pingou três gotinhas de um líquido amarelado onde tinha a ferida das mordidas. Em uma curta fração de minuto a ferida foi se fechando e sarou, mas Adrian permaneceu inconsciente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? E onde está o guardião do Adrian?

-Longa história Rose – Disse ela fazendo uma cara sem graça – Vocês podem me ajudar a levar ele para o hotel? Fica a umas duas quadras daqui – Disse ela, e logo percebi que era o mesmo hotel.

-Estamos hospedados lá também – Eu disse, e ela sorriu por um momento. Dimitri carregou Adrian nos ombros, enquanto Sidney, pingava sua magia no corpo inerte do Strigoi. E logo a fumaça esverdeada, se formou em torno do corpo, e o resumiu a pó. - Vamos andando.

Ao chegarmos ao hotel, alguns funcionários aproximaram-se para prestar ajuda, mas Sidney logo os dispensou em russo, e subimos para o quarto onde eles estavam hospedados, e por incrível que pareça estavam no mesmo quarto. Juntos. Dimitri colocou Adrian na cama, e sentou-se na ponta da cama, esperando explicações assim como eu, que sentei numa poltrona próxima.

-Pode começar Sidney. – Eu disse. Ela sentou-se no sofá, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

-Como vocês já perceberam, eu e Adrian, hã... Estamos meio que... Juntos – Disse ela finalmente – E nós virmos para a Rússia, simplesmente por que aqui, é onde eu mais trabalho e agora Adrian, está na faculdade...

-Sério? – Perguntei sarcasticamente. Ela me olhou séria, e logo mudei de expressão.

-Enfim, não quero entrar em detalhes sobre nós dois, mas ele, disse que não era necessário guardião, não por enquanto. Enquanto ele estivesse comigo. Ele não queria, eu hesitei, mas você sabe como Adrian é – Disse ela olhando para mim, e Dimitri pigarreou.

-Hum... Entendo. Mas foi muita burrice dele, logo por aqui, que as cidades próximas têm grandes concentrações de Strigois. – Eu disse e Dimitri balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-Vocês precisam de um guardião, e logo – Disse Dimitri. Adrian começou a se movimentar na cama, e levantou-se com a mão na cabeça. Seu olhar parou logo em mim.

-Dampirinha – Disse ele sorrindo, mas logo seu olhar foi para Dimitri – Belikov – Disse ele com desgosto, e seu olhar parou em Sidney. De repente seu olhar mudou, passou de surpresa, para desgosto, depois para carinho, admiração, e o que parecia ser um brilho diferente, que vou chamar de amor. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, ainda tropeçando entre as pernas, e ficou de joelhos na frente de Sidney, segurando suas mãos. – Sidney, como você está? Eles te feriram? – Perguntou ele soltando a mão, ela e tocando-a em todas as partes do seu corpo, que estavam visíveis.

-Não Adrian, eu estou bem, mas você ainda precisa descansar – Disse ela, passando suas mãos carinhosamente pelo rosto dele. Olhei para Dimitri que também, assim como eu estava desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Nos levantamos de fininho e saímos do quarto deles.

-Parece que a coisa ficou séria, entre ela e o ser maligno – Eu disse sorrindo para Dimitri. Ele sorriu também, e fomos para nosso quarto, que ficavam dois andares acima. Quando entramos, fui logo o prensando na porta. – Lembra-se do combinado? – Perguntei, meus dedos desceram por seu peito, e subiram rapidamente, desabotoando sua camisa, logo a joguei para longe, e desci beijos por seu peito desnudo. Sua cabeça encostou-se na porta, e de seus lábios saíram gemidos abafados. Meus lábios, agora estavam em sua barriga, milimetricamente dividida, distribuindo lambidas e beijos.

Meus dedos lutaram com o fecho de sua calça, e logo ela estava no chão. Quando fui me livrar de sua cueca, Dimitri me puxou pelo braço, e jogou-me na cama, fazendo meu corpo quicar. Logo seu másculo corpo se moldou ao meu, sua boca distribuía carícias, por meu colo, e subia lentamente, para meu pescoço, brincando com sua língua e seus lábios. Puxei-o para mim, mordendo seu lábio inferior, e deixando minha língua invadir sua boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram, fazendo uma deliciosa dança, totalmente sincronizadas.

Minhas roupas foram rapidamente sendo desfeitas, e em minutos estávamos completamente desfeitos de roupas. Nossos corpos friccionavam-se de encontro um com o outro.

-Eu te amo, Roza – Disse ele, enterrando-se em meu corpo. No corpo que agora pertencia a ele.

Já estava amanhecendo, o que significava que nossa "noite" estava apenas começando.


End file.
